Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacture and conversion of a packaging container, more particularly, to an apparatus for manufacture and conversion of a packaging container with reclosable connection and a method of manufacture and conversion of the packaging container.
Background of Related Art
A folder-gluer machine is commonly used in the packaging industry for paperboard converting process, which entails conversion of flat paperboard sheets into die-cut segments which are folded and glued to form a carton or package. Such machine includes a plurality of processing modules or stations disposed along the feed direction of the sheet. The number of processing modules depends on the complexity of the manufacturing operations required by the type of box chosen. The sheet is conveyed from station to station by, for example, belt conveyors, which frictionally seize the sheet either between lower and upper belts or between lower belts and upper support and/or rollers. Conveyor system typically includes three or more longitudinal members each supporting a continuous conveyor belt supported by pulleys and rollers.
Typically, the folder-gluer machine includes at least a feeder that feeds the box production line sheets, a gluing device that coats glue onto the glue tab of the sheet, a folding device that folds the sheet and a sensor that detects the passing of the front edge of the cardboard sheet in order to carry out, for example, folding after the elapse of a pre-set time following detection of the front edge.
In one known example, a folder-gluer machine can include an untimed straight line gluer making all folds by a series of fixed plows and gluing is accomplished by either a continuous wheel application of adhesive or a simple timed application of hot melt. In contrast, a folder-gluer machine with a timed straight line gluer includes means for creating leading and trailing panel folds, as well as the conventional machine direction folds, such that complex internal flap or tab folds, as well as intricate glue patterns may be achieved with the timed straight line gluer.
In addition, the folder-gluer machine may further include a crease device forming pre-folded creases on the sheet, a pressing device that applies pressure to the sheet and a delivery module that receives the boxes while keeping them pressed to allow the glue to dry.